The present disclosure relates generally to electronic circuit breakers, and particularly to a waveform recorder device for use with electronic circuit breakers.
Transient conditions on electrical distribution networks can cause hard to explain events. Electronic circuit breakers having electronic trip units with limited functionality may not include integral functions or options that provide monitoring functions capable of monitoring for these transient conditions. Accordingly, unusual events that occur within the electrical distribution network may go undiagnosed or even unnoticed. One solution to this problem is to rent line reading and recording equipment that is capable of monitoring, capturing and preserving transient conditions, then have specialized personnel install the equipment, and then have specialized personnel analyze the captured data. However, not only is this line recording equipment bulky, taking up valuable real estate in an installed application, difficult to attach to existing circuit breaker devices, or difficult to interface with existing electrical distribution networks, but the cost and inconvenience may be a deterrent that typically reserves the use of such equipment to only limited situations.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a low cost, compact, ease of use, waveform recorder device that may be quickly installed and interfaced with an electrical distribution network.